The present description relates to a color selection system for assisting the selection and combination of colors.
Color selection tools are used in various sectors, including for example the paint industry, to assist consumers and professional designers in choosing appealing color combinations. The abundance of color choices that are available can make it challenging at times for both untrained consumers and experienced designers to select appealing color combinations, even with the aid of existing color selection tools. Accordingly, there is a need for a color selection system that can assist consumers or other users in reaching confident and satisfying color selection choices.